<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all周】逃脱法则 by Saphirenne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605134">【all周】逃脱法则</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirenne/pseuds/Saphirenne'>Saphirenne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all周</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirenne/pseuds/Saphirenne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#时隔一年的回坑，原名《宿流》，剧情与大纲都有较大改动<br/>#借了西方幻想的世界观与大致框架，然而种族与职业设定不同<br/>#人鱼周设定，回忆与现实穿插描写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>孙翔正靠着墙浅眠。</p><p>支离破碎的记忆组成了梦魇，这让他睡得极不安稳。脑中最为明晰的，是周泽楷被无数刀剑刺穿的场景——那抹身影踉跄着步伐勉强支撑，鲜血淋漓的双腕几乎握不住双枪，如摇摇欲坠的残破人偶立于魔族的层层包围中，无法脱身。</p><p> 被血浸染透了的红枫林，尸骨残骸堆积成山，连空气都漫着血液与腐肉的腥臭。全身浴血的周泽楷几乎要融入这片刺目的殷红。</p><p>梦中的自己逐渐失去理智，心脏开始疯狂跳动，此刻仿佛被万虫啃噬，疼痛难耐。再也压抑不住体内的兽人之血，心内积郁的嗜血与暴躁令他杀红了眼。</p><p>“——孙翔！你疯了吗！”</p><p>“——孙翔！清醒一点！”</p><p>“——孙翔！”</p><p>队友近乎嘶吼的呼唤变得遥远模糊，最终被尖锐的耳鸣替代，视野一片腥红。这样的狂暴状态不知持续了多久，眼角突然划过一抹亮丽的橙，正旺的法力霎时中断枯竭。</p><p>“呵，半兽人吗……”耳畔响起轻笑，言语中是明显的不屑与玩味。</p><p>那是悦耳清亮的男声，随后他便失去了意识。</p><p>孙翔是被队友的交谈声惊醒的。他揉了揉酸胀的太阳穴，下意识望向走廊尽头的房间。江波涛正巧推门而出，在外等待的轮回成员焦急地进入治疗室，一下子围到池边。</p><p>用海底暖玉制成的池子盛满了冰湖之水，周泽楷沁润其中，修长白皙的双腿被鱼尾代替，原本细腻无暇的肌肤上布满了伤痕，腰腹处的伤势尤为严重，体内的嫩肉甚至翻出许多。左肩更是血肉模糊，几乎能看到森白的肩骨。</p><p>他的呼吸都是轻轻浅浅的，脆弱得仿佛随时都会消失。</p><p>“队长他……已经无法保持人类的形态了。” 江波涛看着依旧没有清醒迹象的周泽楷，苍白至极的面庞与毫无血色的唇瓣令人心疼。</p><p> “原来伤势已经严重到这种地步了吗……” 不知何时抵达轮回境内的黄少天暗沉着双眼，独属于精灵的浅色薄翼被隐于体内。他从怀中取出精灵族的圣石，轻吟咒语的同时用法力催动晶石运转。</p><p>水滴状的圣石小巧玲珑，剔透的切面刻有六芒星，能够净化伤口间残存的魔族法力。晶石的清澈灵气柔和地冲刷着周泽楷的经脉，不断修复被破坏的魔法回路。</p><p>“……谢谢……精灵族对轮回的帮助，我们定会竭力回报，若有轮回能……”</p><p> “这是我和队长的意愿，与种族间的利益无关，”黄少天不耐烦地打断江波涛，他轻轻握住周泽楷的右手，随后小心翼翼地将其举至唇边，近乎虔诚地落下一吻，“我们帮助的，也只有周泽楷而已。”</p><p>喻文州与黄少天的心意，江波涛看得透彻。他没有阻止黄少天近乎无礼的行为，堪堪压下双眸，敛去其间的晦暗不明。</p><p>“报酬的话，就让周泽楷亲自来蓝雨偿还吧。”</p><p>吕泊远与吴启不悦地皱眉，杜明想要出声反驳，最终也只是徒劳张了张嘴，神色难看地闭口不言。</p><p>“所以，你一定要快点醒过来。”黄少天凑近周泽楷耳旁低声祈求，语气中是难掩的脆弱与酸楚。<br/>
TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#此章满满的黄周，英雄救美还是很适合骑士少天的😂看我给黄少的出场多帅多装b😂<br/>#于是小周的初吻实际上是给了黄少🙂于是小周的初见也是给了黄少🙂 于是小周的初拥抱也是了黄少🙂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是什么时候对周泽楷有不一样的心思呢？黄少天注视着面前的人，万般思绪收不住地外涌。</p><p>两人的初见非常狼狈。周泽楷被嘉世追杀，带着满身的伤痕与泥泞在边境森林内拼命奔跑。长期缺水让他的体力几近透支，嘴唇干裂脱皮得厉害，眼中是快到极限的疲惫与绝望。黄少天原本在树上小憩，精灵的敏锐与机警令他听清了远处的脚步声。被人打搅清静难免心生不悦，他皱着眉隐匿身形，右手覆上腰间的冰雨，双眸瞬间变得锐利。</p><p>最先闯入视野的是个孩子，和自己年龄相仿，身上却穿着破烂不堪的囚服，整个人脏兮兮的，后面跟着二十来名半血族。</p><p>——逃犯。</p><p>一个灰头土脸，狼狈不堪的逃犯。</p><p>树上的精灵撇了撇嘴，此时失了继续观望的兴趣，解除全身戒备便振动双翼离开这是非之地，重又觅一处幽静闭目养神。</p><p>黄少天最后在湖畔落脚。他从树上摘了个甜果子，边啃边眯着眼欣赏湖景，一派闲适。</p><p>这份安宁还未持续多久，黄少天便扔了果子厌嫌地轻啧一声——那群烦人的家伙正朝着自己的方向飞奔前进。</p><p>“饶了我吧。”金发精灵翻着白眼，一个轻灵的起跳便落于一块巨石后，身前大片的灌木丛将人遮得严严实实。他透过枝叶的间隙向外张望，被一抹熟悉的亮蓝吸引了目光。</p><p>是他！黄少天诧异地盯着在水中恢复原形的人鱼，眸中带着明显的惊艳与些许痴色。</p><p>脏兮兮的囚服被法力震碎，湖水洗去了人鱼身上的污渍，露出莹白细腻的胸膛。下腹是接近浅海与天空的纯粹色彩，细碎的阳光为其镀了层金。双腿同样被细鳞覆盖，呈更为深邃纯粹的宝石蓝，此时泛着漂亮的光泽，竟是比粼粼湖水还要璀璨几分。靛色的鱼尾染有几抹绛紫，透出彩霞般的瑰丽。</p><p>精灵天生喜爱极美又绚烂的事物，黄少天对人鱼的执着与迷恋更甚。他儿时曾偷偷潜入大海，却因尚不能自如运用水系魔法险些溺死。为他渡气的是一尾身形单薄的幼年人鱼。明明也是个没长开的糯米团子，却硬是用不大的力气将几近昏厥的精灵扯回陆地。待黄少天清醒，小人鱼早已回归深海。他记不清对方的样貌，不知道对方的姓名，昏迷前的惊鸿一瞥却让精灵永远记下那亮蓝的鱼尾。</p><p>回到蓝雨领地的黄少天开始翻看魔法书中的人鱼画册，最终觉得索然无味——竟是没有一条人鱼拥有比那抹亮蓝更为美艳的鱼尾。他又开始摆弄颜料，在纸上涂涂画画，妄图还原那人鱼的几分姿色。他不断修习水系魔法，期望自己能早日在水中呼吸生存，控制万变的潮汐与水浪。当黄少天终于取得进入深海的资格后，人鱼被尽数歼灭的噩耗早已在荣耀大陆疯传。</p><p>寻找那尾人鱼的愿望，终究是无法实现。</p><p>而现在，眼前的亮蓝再熟悉不过。</p><p>人鱼痛苦的闷哼与愈来愈浓的血腥味让黄少天回了神。尚且年幼的少年被带有倒钩的铁丝网困住，此时正被岸上的血族拖离湖水。尖锐的铁刺扎入人鱼的皮肤，有些竟是剥落了细鳞，那小片水域顿时被浅红浸染。</p><p>突然，人鱼停止自虐般的挣扎，呆呆地看向半空中轻振薄翼的金发精灵。那副精致俊秀的面孔正对着趴于地上的少年，蔚蓝的双眸灵动炯神，眼底是藏不住的欣喜与好奇。</p><p>“我是黄少天。”</p><p>“我会保护你。”</p><p>话音刚落，冰雨出鞘，银色刀光乍现，剑走轻灵，锋刃撕裂空气，卷着几片残叶袭向尚未反应过来的嘉世狱卒，后者拉扯铁丝网的动作骤然没了气力。十几名半血族不可置信地瞪大双眼，随后慢慢倒地，动脉喷溅的鲜血染红了盔甲，再也没了生气。</p><p>“你的名字？”</p><p>人鱼蠕动着双唇，喉间的腥甜与干涩让他难以回应。来回吞咽了多次唾液的少年终于开口，嗓音沙哑无比。</p><p>“……周……周泽楷……”</p><p>早已力竭的黑发少年被黄少天轻拢于怀中。周泽楷终究是痛昏了过去，紧闭双眸任由陌生的精灵抱着自己飞离嘉世边境。</p><p>柔软的轻吻落于人鱼眉间。</p><p>“周泽楷吗……终于找到你了……” <br/>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#这章结束黄周的回忆杀，小周无形撩汉最致命<br/>#另外猜猜最后一句是谁说的哈哈哈哈哈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小人鱼刚睁眼就看见一颗金色脑袋埋于自己的腰腹，其主人正用指尖戳弄鱼身处的细软鳞片，不时凑近端详。长期被盯着的窘迫与不适让周泽楷难耐地动了动身子，柔软的尾鳍轻扫黄少天的右臂，如羽毛拂过，有些痒，也有些撩人心弦。</p><p>“醒了？伤口我已经帮你处理过了，真不知道嘉世那帮人在想什么，下手也没个轻重。所以周泽楷你到底是犯了什么错啊那帮半血族盯着你不放……”</p><p>周泽楷方才清醒，双眼都带着迷糊与懵懂。他呆愣地听着人念叨，没有吱声。</p><p>黄少天见对方没反应，不满地靠近周泽楷，蔚蓝的双眸一一描绘人鱼的五官，两人的鼻尖几乎碰到了一起。周泽楷的睫毛密而长，尖端翘起漂亮的弧度，衬得一双墨瞳更是晶亮明媚。他向后靠了靠，想借此拉开些距离，不料黄少天得寸进尺地前倾，继续凝神望着对方。这样的一退一近在周泽楷的腰背彻底贴上地面时结束了。他受不住金发少年眼底的炙热又无处可逃，只得堪堪错开目光，别扭地躺在黄少天身下，任由精灵虚压于上，双臂撑在两侧，以一种极具攻击与侵占的姿态禁锢自己。</p><p>未被牵制的鱼尾不安地拍打地面，周泽楷局促地推了推黄少天，无奈身体尚未痊愈，力气没恢复多少。</p><p>“不愧是人鱼族。”</p><p>沉默许久的精灵突然开口，说话间的温热气息尽数喷洒于周泽楷的脸侧，与后者的呼吸缱绻缠绕，竟是生出几分暧昧旖旎。周泽楷疑惑地看向黄少天，不自觉歪了歪头，略长的黑色发丝搭上精灵的手背，被后者轻轻捉住，玩弄于指间。</p><p>“长得真是精致。”黄少天突然扯出一抹痞笑，舌尖舔过露出的虎牙，似是似非地擦过周泽楷的双唇。</p><p>小人鱼被突如其来的湿热触感吓得愣了神，反应过来后双颊迅速充血泛红，更显得秀色可餐。他一下子发力推开黄少天，鱼尾毫不客气地拍向精灵的胸口。黄少天也没继续为难，配合地跌坐在地，再次抬眼便只看到河面溅起的几朵水花。</p><p>这是害羞所以躲到水里了吗？精灵哑然失笑，心里想着这少年的反应着实有趣。</p><p>“喂！周泽楷！饿了没？我去生火给你烤鱼吃怎么样？”</p><p>周泽楷冒出半个头，只露一双黑黝黝的眸子与挺翘的鼻梁，耳尖还泛着粉。他不着痕迹地点了点头，随后潜入水中捉了几条肥美的鱼。</p><p>被扔上岸的鱼还在不死心地蹦跶，黄少天削好收集来的树枝，将食材一条条串了起来，又心情颇好地做了几串野蘑菇。</p><p>“鱼吃鱼，这是我目前碰到的最有趣的奇象。”黄少天蹲在河边投喂不愿上岸的小人鱼，看周泽楷就着自己手中的树枝，用贝齿撕下小块鲜嫩多汁的鱼肉，吃得津津有味。</p><p>听到黄少天的话，周泽楷不满地用尾鳍拍了拍水。不算大的水花溅湿了黄少天的衣角，后者报复般将手中的烤鱼拿开，看着小人鱼想吃却吃不到的目光一个劲憋笑。</p><p>周泽楷已经好几日没进食了，此时正胃口大开，精灵的举动显然让他不悦。他变回人形脱离河水，双脚踩着细软的泥沙上岸，兀自走到火堆旁，从中拣了条最大的鱼叼在嘴里，随后坐到石头上专注地啃着。</p><p>“你你你你你……你耍流氓！！！”黄少天捂住眼指向赤着全身又浑身水珠的周泽楷，脖子都漫上淡粉。化作人形的少年不以为然，饱腹后见对方仍旧缩头装鸵鸟，只好主动起身，白净细腻的双脚于河岸踩出一串浅浅的脚印，包裹至踝的温暖细沙令他舒服得眯起双眼。</p><p>不远处的金发少年动了动耳朵，全身更是紧绷僵硬得厉害。周泽楷伸手脱下黄少天的披风，自然没放过后者吞咽唾沫的声音。他勾起恶作剧般的笑容，抿唇思考片刻后用披风把自己围了个结实，故意撒娇般软语道：“谢谢主人的衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>“你你你你你…………”黄少天被惊得说不出话，一激动便撤下了蒙住双眼的右手，裹上剑客披风的精致少年正无辜地望向自己。</p><p>“……那你以后就是我的人了……”黄少天摸了摸鼻尖，微长的金发藏不住早已红透的耳根，“你要每天跟着我，晚上也不许离开半步！衣食住行我们都要一起，就这么说定了！”</p><p>周泽楷的双眸像是融进了碎金，此刻正含着笑意，整个人如沐春风，更显得纤细俊美。</p><p>可是他没有点头。</p><p>果然，两人朝夕相处了三个月后，黄少天把周泽楷弄丢了。他嘶声竭力地喊着周泽楷的名字，不知疲倦地奔走穿梭于各地，最后狼狈不堪，却再没捕捉到那人一丝一毫的身影。</p><p>这一次，我又要弄丢你了吗？黄少天抚上面前人的心口，毫不吝啬地将灵力渡给依旧昏睡的周泽楷。</p><p>“如果你想让周泽楷早些醒来，就停止现在的行为。精灵都是没带脑子的低等生物吗？”<br/>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>